Ice Monkey
10 |battlesf = 30 |battless = 50 |specialty = Ice Fortress |hotkey = I }} is a tower that appeared in all BTD series. It is a monkey in BTD5. It attacks by freezing the bloons for roughly 1 second. It is called Ice Ball in BTD2 and BTD3. It has a short range when not upgraded, but is still effective at delaying bloons. Without any upgrades or Specialty Buildings, it is completely ineffective against White Bloons and Zebra Bloons and MOAB-Class Bloons. It costs $380 on Medium and fires approximately once every 5 seconds. Frozen bloons cannot be popped by sharp objects, and must be blasted or "vaporized" using a tower such as the Bomb Tower, Super Monkey with Laser Vision, Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath, or sunrays shot by a Sun God. Whirlwinds and tornadoes can immediately thaw frozen bloons. MOAB-Class bloons are immune to damage from the Ice Tower unless Ice Fortress is combined with Snap Freeze. The Ice Tower is a very useful tower because of its abilities once it has been upgraded to the Arctic Wind. In the higher rounds, it is recommended to have at least one Arctic Wind. Bloons TD 1 Cost: 850 Long Freeze Time Effect: Freezes bloons for longer. Cost: 450 Wide Freeze Radius Effect: Increases freeze radius. Cost: 300 Bloons TD 2 Cost: '''385 (Easy), 435 (Medium), 440 (Hard) Long Freeze Time '''Effect: Freezes bloons for longer. Cost: 270 (Easy), 305 (Medium), 310 (Hard) Wide Freeze Radius Effect: Increases freeze radius. Cost: 180 (Easy), 205 (Medium), 210 (Hard) Bloons TD 3 Cost: 360 (Easy), 435 (Medium), 460 (Hard) Longer Freeze Description: Bloons stay frozen for longer. Freezes bloons for longer. Cost: 215 (Easy), 255 (Medium), 270 (Hard) Perma Frost Description: Slows down bloons even then after thawing out. Slows down bloons when the freeze time is "time out". Cost: 215 (Easy), 255 (Medium), 270 (Hard) Wide Freeze Radius Description: Increases freeze radius. Ice Tower gets a bigger range. Cost: '''170 (Easy), 205 (Medium), 215 (Hard) Snap Freeze '''Description: Freezes so violently that sometimes pops bloons once before freezing! Some bloons are popped before freezing. Cost: $245 (Easy), $295 (Medium), $315 (Hard) Bloons TD 4 Hotkey: I (uppercase "i") The Ice Tower and all of it's upgrades (left to right) in BTD4. Bloons TD 5 Cost: $325 (Easy), $380 (Medium) $410 (Hard) Pierce: Can freeze up to 50 bloons ' ' Path 1 Path 2 Trivia *Along with the Monkey Ace, the Disciple of Fire, the Glaive Lord, and the Monkey Buccaneer, the Ice Tower is one of the towers with an idle animation (which is the snow around it). **An Absolute Zero Ice Tower, however, has no idle animation. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, it is the only tower that does not change it's appearance at all until it is upgraded to the fourth upgrade. *In BTD5, the ice tower's name will not change in any way with upgrades. *In BTD5, this is the only tower which has Upgrades (3 and 4 on Path 2) costing the same. **In BTD5 Deluxe, however, the Tier 3 and 4 Bloonchipper's Path 2 upgrades both cost the same as well. *The Arctic Wind upgrade is very useful in Bloontonium Lab when the tower is placed in the middle. *The Arctic Wind in BTD4 has a popping power of 40, so it can freeze 40 non-MOAB-Class bloons per blast. *Regen bloons won't regain layers while frozen. *In BTD1-4, it's a non-living tower. In BTD5, however, its a real monkey covered in snow and ice. *The monkey actually feels cold when it is upgraded. *Viral Frost can freeze Camo Bloons without camo detection but can't pop White and Zebra Bloons. *If Arctic Wind is paired with tier 3 Ice Fortress, it can take down an insanely high number of any non M.O.A.B Class Bloon. *When a Snap Freeze Ice Tower pops the first layer of a Rainbow Bloon it will freeze Zebra Bloons, even though they cannot be frozen normally. If the frozen Zebra Bloons are popped by Sonic Boom Boomerang Thrower then the White bloon underneath will be frozen if the tower has the Deep Freeze upgrade. *Ice Towers used to be used in Bloons TD Battles to slow down rounds to give the player extra income, but Ninja Kiwi changed the game so the next round automatically starts after 30 seconds after the last round bloon comes, making this strategy useless, but some people still use it. This is called "ice stalling". *An Ice Tower upgraded to Viral Frost can be very useful against groups of Ceramic Bloons. Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Ice Tower Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles